wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Facility 13/@comment-7728017-20130705083819
I used google translate from jp to eng i hope u guys can figure it out what to do and complete ''' '''first statues infos for this dungeon. First to third place battle - (OK only corresponding alignment angel of darkness ※ itself) to examine all the dark angel images of the four body on the second layer Get the "memoirs of Dara XIII" event, valuables when you move to (there are around five animals zombies) 1 layer inlet After downloading, I examine three places the torch in the dungeon Decisive battle field is launched, I will clear the battle field of the alignment of self-character. To examine the torch at least since the barrier to pass along the alignment was cleared (each 2 places). One place torch. The contents of the memorandum further increase. Fountain of heart available for one another place (see below). Do you use a different character, and truly an alignment in the following way, and also clear the battle field of the remaining two. Note In this case, since the redo it becomes impassable places you were able to pass through before it has been fully clear the battle field the following is not examine the torch. Heart of each of the alignment is required to admission to the decisive battle field of the alignment other than its own character ↓ How to get - First of all, I get the heart of the infinite. Necessary items (Purchased from dungeon NPC) × 1 skull of goat heart × 10 to pulsing (monster drop) Available to align the necessary items and you want to know the magic shining dungeon When you clear a single decisive battle field, I will be able to place the NPC corresponding to each of the alignment to the magic circle the same as ↑. Place the magic the NPC, to set the heart of the infinite at the back of the double-layer field battle room, the balance of the alignment you wish to receive. I can get the heart of each alignment immediately if the first use of the infinite heart. Message "balance greatly shook" or the like will be displayed the second time or later, in spring the corresponding described above is located on the first layer (blood) Que items to be dropped from monsters in a state of being set to balance the heart of infinite available to throw considerable number, and return the balance as (the number unknown. reference information, I get a batch input 15, and that. of it was OK, and the blood different not, in five additional ten author Yunimen Since the message when examined the balance by the number depending if it threw changes have been reported with vain even throw 15 or more blood corresponding, there could have been subtracted in this case.) Chaos clear → order, Order clear → neutral, fountain, which will be released in the decisive battle field clear because it is neutral clear → chaos, it means that will promote in the order along to this one if you want to clear one character. Heart of infinite will return at hand if I take off from the balance or get the heart of the corresponding alignment, you do not need to take multiple (not take). Battle field and topped become out privileges at another alignment. Monster Order "Citizen killer" (gargoyle type) × 5 Neutral "New Full Treasure" (coin) × 5 Chaos "Innocent Soul" (spirit type) × 5